


Affairs of the Heart

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Arsenal FC, Carlamberlain, Coming Out, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex invites his pal Jenko out for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affairs of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not from England, so please forgive me if I'm not spot on with my characters' speech. Also, it's my first crack at writing these two.

“So…”

“So, thanks for accepting my dinner invitation.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome, mate. Thank you for the invite, yeah?”

Alex nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. He felt stupid for being nervous while standing there in a dimly lit carpark with one of his best friends. 

“I should probably get going,” Carl said.

“Wait…I…um…are you coming back to the team?”

“That’s not my decision.”

“You made the decision to leave.”

“That’s not entirely true.”

“You left because of me,” Alex said quietly.

“I left because the team put me on loan,” Carl replied.

“And because I was a bloody prat to you.”

“If I was still angry about that, I would be standing here right now, would I?

“No, I suppose not. Look, Jenko…”

Carl chuckled, “You hardly ever call me Carl.”

“You’ll always be Jenko to me,” Alex shrugged.

“And you’ll always be Ox to me,” Carl smiled.

“Jenko,” Alex whispered, closing the space between them. “I’m sorry. I got scared. We spent so much time together and before I knew it, I had feelings for you. I didn’t know what to do with those feelings. When you told me how you felt about me, I panicked. How could I be gay? It wasn’t possible.”

“There are worse things you could be.”

“I know that now. That’s why when they asked if I would do the rainbow laces campaign, I said yes. I wanted to show everyone, especially myself, that it’s okay to be gay.”

“If we’re being honest, I was surprised to see you in the advert.”

“I thought you might.”

“It’s getting late…”

“Jenko, please.”

“Please what? We’re mates now, right?”

“I don’t want to be your mate. I mean I do, but…” Alex sighed in frustration and closed the gap between the two of them even more, causing the taller man to be pressed against his car door.

Carl closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he tried to remain calm. He could feel himself getting more and more turned on as the seconds passed. Before he could put the words together to form a sentence, he felt lips pressed against his. It was something he imagined often, but never thought would actually happen.

Alex slid his arm around the other man’s waist, pulling his body closer.

“Ox…Alex…”

“Jenko, please.”

“I can’t do this.” 

Alex sighed and stepped back. “There’s somebody else. Somebody on West Ham.”

“Don’t be daft.”

“There has to be.”

“How can there be anyone else when you’re the one I love?” Carl asked quietly.

“You…”

“I love you, Alex. Okay? Happy, now? I love you.”

Alex leaned in to kiss the West Ham player only to be gently pushed away.

“Not here. I guess you can follow me to my place and we can talk there.”

“Okay,” Alex nodded, fishing his keys out of his pocket. “Carl?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
